


Midnight Confessions of the Blatantly Obvious

by salanaland



Series: Happy pirate threesome AU [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Gender Identity, Multi, Period-Typical internalized gender identity angst, Sleepy Cuddles, cunning linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Read has something important to tell Edward. It's not what he was hoping, but it's hardly a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions of the Blatantly Obvious

"Edward?" Mary's urgent whisper in the pre-dawn gloom was enough to penetrate Edward's half-drunken half-hungover stupor as she clambered through the window and into his bed. Fully dressed, but it wasn't like he'd never had fantasies that started like this and ended with her clothes on the floor. Or the roof, or in the ocean, or... 

"Uh?" Odd, he tended to be much more articulate in his fantasies, but he couldn't quite remember what to say when. 

"Ah'm in love." Her voice quaked, and he could see her eyes wide in the dim light. 

"Uh... wha?" This part of the fantasy usually happened a lot later, and she usually was a lot happier. He was having trouble keeping up. 

"Ah'm in _love_. With Anne." This had to be real life, although it had certainly taken a turn for the strange. Here was Mary Read, Assassin and pirate, toughest man or woman he'd ever known, clinging to his arm and whispering a secret that all of Nassau already knew. 

"Took ya long enough," he mumbled. 

"What's that mean?" Just like that, she was armored again, sarcastic, and he felt a pang of regret that he'd spoilt her moment of openness. 

"Well, I think we all assumed you were," he tried to explain. "With how you've spent more of the past month in her than out of her."

"Pshh, fuckin's fuckin', but _this_ is true love." Looking closer, he could see terror and uncertainty in her hazel eyes. "Ah'm always _thinkin'_ about her, Edward, not just about her tits or arse or her cunt or her lips. But her _voice_ , and the way she laughs, an' how brilliant she is. Her beautiful eyes, an' the way she serves drinks... everything. Ah can't get enough of _being_ wi' her, Edward."

"All right, sounds like love," he agreed. "Think she feels the same about you?" If he closed his eyes, it wasn't any different from any of the half a hundred times one of his crew had come to him for advice on matters of love. Not that he was an expert. He generally handled these questions by figuring out what Mary would tell them, sometimes even delaying until he could consult her. Of course, it _was_ different, because this _was_ Mary, and he had no idea what advice she'd give herself if she was in any frame of mind to do so. Also, he generally gave advice half-drunk over a cup of rum, not half-dressed in bed. And he'd never been asked for love advice by someone he was smitten with, especially not while said lover was wriggling into the curve of his arm for reassurance. 

"Ah don't _know_. What do you think, Edward? You think she might--nay, can't be. She's _married_." Her voice rose and fell in nervous cadences, and she plucked at his blanket. 

"So'm I," he mumbled. He could feel every linen wrinkle on her hastily bound breasts, could smell the thick sweet scent of Anne on her breath. He wanted her, wanted to ease her free of her chest wraps, wanted to lavish attention on her small, hard nipples, wanted to follow on her body where Anne had so recently been--mouth, breasts, cunt, cock, heart. 

"Aye, an'--" she bit back whatever she was saying, and wiped her eyes on his grubby hair. "Ah mean, why would she love me? Ah'm so strange, violent like, a _killer_ , and neither man nor woman to boot... " She shrank into his side, burying her face under his arm.

"Because you're lovely, James." A startled sound from his armpit at that. He smiled. "I mean it. You're the most handsome woman, the most beautiful man--"

"Kenway," she admonished, "Ah got a big old scar across my face, so don't feed me them lines, Ah know Ah ain't beautiful."

He made a rude noise. "If it weren't for that scar, you'd be _terrifyingly_ beautiful."

Another indignant noise from his armpit. "Terrifyingly? Really, Edward? That line not work on the lasses, so now you're tryin' it on the lads, starting with me?"

"You're the only lad for me, Mary."

"Aye, the only lad for ya has tits an'--"

"--and a heart bigger than the West Indies, aye, and thinks I'm a good man at heart despite everything I've ever done."

"So the only lad for ya is a fool with tits."

"Who shares his girl with me."

"Said 'e was a fool."

"Who likes to watch."

"All right, Ah take yer meaning. A _deviant_ fool wi' tits." She considered. "Who's mad for a bigamist barmaid wi' the finest bottom ever."

"Neat turn of phrase there."

"Thank ya, Kenway."

"Although you could work in something about her bosoms--"

"Aye, 'tis true, they're a fine pair of miracles. But the most important thing for me is a firm, shapely rear..." She pinched his, playfully. "So don't go soft when ya turn forty." Smiling, she pillowed her head on his collarbone and seemed to fall asleep immediately. 

"When I'm--you mean you'll still--dammit Kidd, what's that mean?" He groaned, frustrated and tantalized in every way, and tried to make himself comfortable. He'd not had James--Mary--in his bed enough that he could avoid arousal when the wiry Assassin was clinging to him thus, and he foresaw a sleepless night. But when she--he--dammit, even in his own mind he knew not how to think of the beguiling lad--lass--sighed peacefully and cuddled him close, Edward Kenway smiled, contented, and knew no more until morning.


End file.
